Refuge chambers are used in underground mining operations and other environments where it may be necessary to have an area where personnel can take refuge in the event of a catastrophe or other circumstances in which the lives or welfare of the personnel are put in jeopardy.
Typically, a refuge chamber comprises a protective environment in which personnel can take refuge and which can be closed with respect to the outside environment in which the refuge chamber is situated. The refuge chamber typically incorporates a system for maintaining a life-supporting environment within the chamber for at least a limited period of time. In this regard, the refuge chamber may incorporate a scrubbing assembly for removal of at least carbon dioxide arising from respiration of occupants within the closed environment.
Typically, there is a need to have access to an electrical power source to operate the scrubbing assembly for the duration of the period in which the life sustaining environment is provided. Typically, electrical power is required to drive a blower to cause air within the closed environment to circulate through the scrubbing assembly. Accordingly, access to an external mains electrical supply may be required.
As an alternative to having an external power supply, it is possible to have an electrical battery system within the refuge chamber for driving the blower. The electrical battery system does, however, require that the batteries are in a charged state in readiness for use.
With refuge chambers, there is no provision for controlling the climate within the closed environment, such as by heating or cooling. Such control would be advantageous in providing an environment which is more comfortable for personnel awaiting rescue.
It is against this background, and the problems and difficulties associated therewith, that the present invention has been developed.